Ultra Hardcore (Season 6)
The '''6th season '''of '''Minecraft: Ultra Hardcore '''premiered on March 16, 2014, and concluded on April 03, 2014, consisting of 9 episodes. The season introduced seven new participants, as well as 17 returning veterans, maintaining the roster to twenty-four participants. The season returned to Team vs. Team, 11 randomly chosen teams of 2, totaling to 12 teams. Nether is back, including a new addition - border shrinking. As time passes, the borders would begin to reduce, if a player is outside the perimeter they would lose half a heart. The season was hosted by Graser10, the server was hosted by Mineples, the intro was created by FinsGraphics, a brother-duo. The season followed a 2-day format, new episodes every other day, beginning on the premiere date and onward. Teams Team Knights: *KermitPlaysMC *stacysays Team Blades: *Grapeapplesauce *heyimbee Team Titans: *daHbomb *Parker_Games Team Pirates: *Pokediger1 *forstaken (TofuuGaming) Team Slimes: *DrPlaystation *Zxcvbnmkj (Minecraft4Meh) Team Ninjas: *TYBZI *defek7 Team Dragons: *GraserMC *Blamph Team Typhoons: *MineGal007 *MsMissyMinecraft Team Unicorns: *DulJuice *ThatOneTomahawk Team Lasers: *PatClone *TheCampingRusher Team Pandas: *xBayani *MrMitch361 Team Bandits: *finsgraphics *Skypercain Summary First Death With the introduction of shrinking borders, many teams adopted different strategies. Some decided to always stay just by the border and others prefer to be at a certain vicinity away from it. ThatOneTomahawk and DulJuice from Team Unicorns meanwhile headed into the Nether as early as Episode 2 but a battle with Blaze and Wither Skeleton mobs caused ThatOneTomahawk to be the first death. DulJuice however managed to escape the Nether with enough ingredients for Strength, Swiftness, Invisibility and Fire Resistance potions. New Players One of the common recurring element of Season 6 was newcomer players had to venture solo or backpack their teammates. MineGal007 had to solo when teammate MsMissyMinecraft of Team Typhoons was killed when she lagged out while fighting a Creeper. A bad drop into a pit by Skypercain of Team Bandits rendered him to extremely low hearts forcing his brother, finsgraphics to do most of the mining while seasoned player Grapeapplesauce from Team Blades made a mistake of suffocating himself in sand. Although he survived, he relied on teammate heyimbee to backpack him. GraserMC was surprised killed by an iron sword wielding Zombie mob, leaving Blamph alone for Team Dragons. Meanwhile, daHbomb of Team Titans had surfaced to find Spider mobs for string but was attacked by xBayani and MrMitch361 from Team Pandas. Team Pandas had healing and hunger advantage which resulted in eliminating daHbomb, leaving Parker_Games alone for Team Titans. Both Blamph and Parker_Games were eventually killed by Skeleton and Creeper mob respectively, eliminating Team Dragons and Team Titans. Power Team stacysays and KermitPlaysMC from Team Knights had terrible luck mining and decided to switch cave. Team Knights’ trip turned disastrous when they were attacked and killed by fully enchanted Zxcvbnmkj and DrPlaystation from Team Slimes, eliminating Team Knights. Meanwhile out on the surface, finsgraphics and MineGal007 engaged in a battle while low hearted Skypercain avoided the fight. MineGal007 was eventually badly wounded and chose to run away. Believing she had escaped, she went on to sort her inventory before finsgraphics surprise killed her, eliminating Team Typhoons. Due to a block placing glitch, the kill unfortunately did not reward Team Bandits with a head which they desperately needed for healing. With the lack of hearts they became easy kills for Team Slimes, eliminating Team Bandits. DulJuice later discovered Team Slimes underground hideout. She planned on using a combination of Indivisibility and Strength 2 potions to fight them but a Creeper explosion alerted Team Slimes of her arrival. Team Slimes successfully killed her and eliminate Team Unicorns. With five kills under their belt, at that point they became the team to beat. Mid Game While hunting, Team Ninjas and Team Pirates met and fought. TYBZI of Team Ninjas, having height advantage, dealt Pokediger1 of Team Pirates with fall damage which killed him. TYBZI then assisted his teammate, defek7 in double teaming forstaken. forstaken in an attempted to escape, drew the fight across a desert but was ultimately killed, eliminating Team Pirates. TYBZI then headed back to where Pokediger1 died in order to scavenge for Pokediger1’s head. Team Pandas spotted TYBZI and snuck up to him. In a 2v1 scenario, TYBZI was killed. Roughly knowing where TYBZI died, defek7 headed there to avenge his teammate. He began bow fighting Team Pandas and was able to land several hits but was ultimately outnumbered and outmatched, eliminating Team Ninjas. Final Four Teams Among the final 4 teams, Team Slimes and Team Pandas became the top two teams with multiple kill counts. With the border closing in, TheCampingRusher and PatClone of Team Lasers had to head in with few arrows while Team Blades was at heart disadvantages compared to the rest of the other teams with heyimbee having no bow. The two power teams finally clashed at Episode 9. With the Strength 2 potions Team Slimes inherited from DulJuice, they headed in for a melee fight but xBayani had put up a water barrier and repeatively fired bowshots at Team Slimes. MrMitch361 meanwhile had sneaked the other way around and was able to land the first hit on Zxcvbnmkj and eventually killing him while xBayani finished off DrPlaystation, eliminating Team Slimes. Finale On the other side of the closing map, Team Blades and Team Lasers engaged in a long range bow fight with the two teams at different biomes, Forest and Desert respectively. Team Blades refused to come down from their high ground advantage while Team Lasers preferred to wait for Team Blades to ditch it. As night set in, Team Lasers noticed they were exposed to mobs in the open desert and proceed to build a fort. Mobs indeed crowded Team Lasers, preventing Team Blades from going in. The two teams waited at their current spot until morning when Team Pandas' arrival forced both teams to move. Not wanting to engage in a 6 man fight, Team Lasers and Team Blades ran off to the same direction. Both teams were racing to obtain higher ground with Team Blades reaching a mountain first. Using that advantage, Grapeapplesauce killed PatClone and TheCampingRusher back-to-back, eliminating Team Lasers. Desperate for healing items, Team Blades climbed down the mountain to collect Team Lasers’ loot but found none. This gave time for Team Pandas to close in and not enough for Team Blades to retreat back on to their mountain. Due to Team Blades’ low hearts, xBayani killed both Grapeapplesauce and heyimbee with two shots each, eliminating Team Blades. As the last team standing, xBayani and MrMitch361 from Team Panda took the title Winner of Ultra Hardcore Season 6. Elimination Trivia *This season introduced 7 new competitors: Parker_Games, Blamph, Skypercain, finsgraphics, heyimbee, MineGal007 and MsMissyMinecraft *Everyone who competed in Season 5 placed at a lower ranking in Season 6, except for Pat, TYBZI, Kermit, DrPlaystation, Grape, MrMitch, Bayani, Defek, and Minecraft4Meh *Kills **Team Pandas - 7 Kills (MrMitch361 4, xBayani 3) **Team Slimes - 5 Kills (Zxcvbnmkj: 4, DrPlaystation: 1) ** Team Blades - 2 Kills (Grapeapplesauce : 2) ** Team Ninjas - 2 Kills (defek7: 1, TYBZI: 1) ** Team Bandits: 1 Kill (finsraphics: 1) *Team Knights, Bandits, Pirates, Ninjas, Slimes, Lasers, and Blades died back-to-back *The 'randomizer' produced some funny pairs - finsgraphics and Skypercain are brothers who co-own FinsGraphics, Pokediger1 and forstaken are close friends who regularly record together, MineGal007 and MsMissyMinecraft are close friends, Defek7 being on Team Ninjas (his skin is a Ninja) *During the opening of the new season Devon is partnered with Missy. This proves that he was going to participate in this season but couldn't make it to the recording. Also, rumor has it that the randomizer was rigged. *This opening could've been taken down already (Shown in PatClone's Opening) *Episode 9 had the most deaths: 1/3 of the cast died in these episodes, if you count Bayani and MrMitch as 'dead' *There were 19 PvP kills and 5 PvE deaths. *Coincidentally, Team Pandas, consisting of Bayani and MrMitch were both introduced during Season 3. Episodes : ''Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation '' Gallery UHC S6 Devon.png|Devon and Missy Video